


удали его, СЭМ

by JiruSleep



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiruSleep/pseuds/JiruSleep
Summary: будь так добр заблокировать все, что я чувствую к нему. У меня нет времени разбираться с каждым обманщиком





	удали его, СЭМ

Глаза Райдер сверкают. Сара стаскивает шлем, вдыхает поглубже и лыбится во все тридцать два. Кочевник еще заглохнуть не успел, а она уже лезет обратно внутрь.

— Мы на верном пути, — выключает сканер и лыбится даже шире.

Джаал сидит, сложа руки на груди, и смотрит задумчиво. Поиски следов кого бы то ни было беспокоят его мало, а вот передышка от сумасшедшей езды радует неимоверно.

— Это из-за?..

— Да, — поспешно шипит Кора, вжимающаяся в сиденье.

— Тебе действительно нравится Рейес, Райдер?

Сара склоняет голову на бок, не отрываясь от управления Кочевником. Даже если бы они не подпрыгивали каждую минуту на камнях и ухабах, Райдер не смогла изобразить драматическую загадочность. Глаза ее прищурены, щеки залиты румянцем то ли из-за предвкушения боя, то ли из-за вопроса ангара.

— Слишком личное, Джаал, — находится она и смеется. Ей некогда, да и не хочется, объяснять Джаалу, что такое родственная душа и каково это в двадцать два года впервые увидеть краски мира. Она умудряется повернуться к ангара и погрозить ему пальцем, не сбавляя скорости.

Кора кривит лицо, но предпочитает промолчать. Эмоциональная и резвая девочка Сара пока не сделала ничего опрометчивого.

— Когда ты собираешься поговорить со Слоан? — сменяет тему Кора. — Она не любит, когда ее игнорируют, — на самом деле ей хочется сказать, что Сара достаточно уже испытывала терпение женщины, в руках которой сосредоточена вся власть на Кадаре.

— Так сразу, как здесь разберемся, — Сара поднимает что-то с пола, пока Кочевник летит прямо на скалу.

— Оу, — Райдер выруливает на дорогу.

Кочевник резко тормозит и Сара первой вываливается наружу. До лагеря противника еще пара десятков метров, но вместо того, чтобы давить их Кочевником, Сара поворачивается к Коре:

— Ты права, не нужно заставлять Слоан ждать. Подбрось меня к друзьям, — Райдер принимает серьезный вид, но только до тех пор, пока не оказывает подброшена вверх силой биотики Коры. Первопроходец воодушевленно кричит и ударяется кометой о землю уже в лагере. Волны биотики сносят противников с ног, отбрасывают их в стороны, а тех, кто еще может двигаться, добивают Кора и Джаал.

Райдер обшаривает уже бесхозные вещи, пристально всматривается в показатели сканера, копирует все данные, какие кажутся ей важными, и насвистывает веселый мотивчик. Она что-то тихо диктует Сэму, но, как и говорила, на время забывает о расследовании и поворачивает Кочевник в сторону порта.

Им приходится ждать на улице, пока Первопроходец спускается в логово Слоан. Кора пинает ограждение, Джаал молчаливо смотрит на суету во дворе. Проходит целая вечность прежде, чем Сара быстрым шагом выходит на улицу.

— Поторопитесь, — усмехается Первопроходец. — Нам нужно обогнать старушку Слоан.

Сара не особо любила Слоан Келли всегда, но после случая под кодовым названием «Не нужно было помогать прихвостням Слоан» вообще заледенела.

— Куда мы?

— Смотреть на Шарлатана, — Сара кривится и сохраняет такое выражение лица всю дорогу. Кора и Джаал переглядываются и взглядом договариваются не лезть больше с вопросами.

Лицо Райдер перекашивает еще больше, когда на подъезде к нужному месту, она замечает Слоан. Уголки губ сползают и втягиваются в щеки максимально, а глаза прищуриваются настолько, что может показаться, будто Первопроходец ничего не видит. Однако, судя по координации движений, когда Сара вылазит из Кочевника и плетется к Слоан, видит она прекрасно.

— Наконец-то, — Келли кривится в кислом приветствии. Ее взгляд красноречиво скользит по дробовикам и пистолету Сары. — Пойдем скорее, — Слоан едва заметно кивает на пистолет и изображает непонятный жест, который Райдер понимает как одобрение. Первопроходец преображается мгновенно — расправляет плечи и усмехается:

— Надеюсь, мне не придется пользоваться этим, — довольно хрипит Сара, но вопреки игривому голосу, она уже вошла в роль телохранителя. Жестом Райдер отправляет Джаала на полшага вперед, а Кору оставляет прикрывать спину. Она ненавязчиво осматривает стены пещеры и готова в любой момент прикрыть Слоан — все-таки старуха держит в руках всю Кадару и альтернатив ей пока нет.

В тишине они заходят достаточно глубоко в пещеру, когда из темноты выходит Рейес:

— Ты выглядишь так, будто кого-то ждешь.

Сара останавливается. На спине у нее мгновенно выступает пот, брови ползут к переносице.

— Я пришла сюда ради Шарлатана, а не ради какого-то контрабандиста, — фыркает Слоан.

Сара хочет моргнуть, но веки не двигаются.

— Он и есть Шарлатан, — проговаривает она так тихо, что, будь они на улице, ее услышал бы только Сэм. — Это и был твой план…

Слоан щелкает языком.

— Ты предлагаешь все уладить. Как?

Сара старается не выключиться из их разговора. Она пообещала Слоан свою помощь и должна теперь обещание сдержать, даже если придется защищать старуху от Рейеса. Особенно, если придется защищать.

Райдер едва дышит, впав в оцепенение. Для начала нужно хотя бы моргнуть, решает она, но широко распахнутые глаза не поддаются.

— Дуэль, — Рейес спрыгивает с выступа вниз. — Только ты и я. Прямо сейчас. Победивший получает Кадару.

А также тебя, Райдер, и всех колонистов, которые нуждаются в местном аванпосте, напоминает себе Сара. "Двигайся бестолочь!"

— Вы хотите избежать войны, стреляя друг в друга? — она заставляет себя посмотреть на Рейеса и, как обычно, насыщенный цвет карих глаз напоминает ей, чем является человек напротив.

— Лучше мы, чем все подряд.

— Согласна.

Райдер пробует пошевелить ногой, надеясь, что Сэм поможет справиться с оцепенением. Вместо этого Сэм подсказывает:

— В Слоан целится снайпер.

Райдер оглядывается, но даже не пытается спасти Келли. Смотрит беспомощно на торжествующего Рейеса и жалеет только, что все видит не черно-белым, а в насыщенных полутонах.

Рейес ведет ее прочь, Кора и Джаал ждут поодаль. Саре хочется сказать, что ложь это нехорошо, что родственной душе можно и не врать, что Слоан заслужила немного другой смерти. Хочет, но вместо этого едва шевелит онемевшими губами и мимо воли наслаждается растекающимся по пальцам теплом от близости Рейеса. Сосредоточенная на себе, она не сразу вникает в слова подлой родственной души.

— Ну, — вяло улыбается Сара. — Мне-то нужен был только ты.

Улыбка расцветает и сияет ярче с каждым взглядом, прикосновением, «у тебя плохой вкус», Райдер смеется, целует, водит руками по чужой спине. Она машет рукой на прощание, закрывает дверь Кочевника и улыбка слетает с ее лица.

— Сэм, — шепчет Сара. — ты говорил, что можешь управлять моим телом. Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы я больше не была влюблена в Рейеса?

— Привязанность к "родственной душе" отличается от того, что называется влюбленностью. Теоретически, можно обмануть восприятие. Вы будете реагировать на мистера Рейеса, как на любого другого, но восприятие цветов в таком случае перестанет быть возможным.

— Для этого нужно вернуться на Нексус, — добавляет Сэм за секунду до того, как Сара озвучит вопрос.

— Уже лечу.

**Author's Note:**

> если вам кажется, что вы уже где-то видели эту работу, то, ну, возможно так. публиковала текст на фикбуке, еще во времена прохождения, сразу после того, как сделала эту зарисовку.  
спасибо за внимание!


End file.
